Chevalet
by Auteur-Onirique
Summary: UA. Integra est une jeune professeur de lettres classiques qui vient de débarquer à Paris alors qu'elle avait tout ce qu'il lui fallait à Londres. Sauf son ami d'enfance, Alucard.
1. Chapter 1

**Blabla de l'auteur : **Bonjour chers lecteurs ! Voilà, je me mets à une nouvelle fic sur Hellsing, comme si je n'étais pas en plein concours blanc, nooon… Bref, c'est une fic spéciale alors je devais vous en parler un peu avant de vous lâcher dans la lecture de cette histoire.

C'est un UA sur Hellsing. Pas une schoolfic (patience, patience) pas un crossover avec Twilight, bref, un vrai UA. Tellement UA qu'Alucard n'est même pas un vampire. Je sais, vous allez crier au meurtre, à l'assassin, au viol, au vol… Mais ! Mais, mais, mais… Laissez-moi une chance. Vous aimez aimé mes OCs, laissez-vous tenter par mon UA. Je vous dis tout ça parce que moi non plus je ne suis pas très sûre de ce que je fais. Voilà le prologue, le premier chapitre est en cours d'écriture.

En fait, j'attend surtout vos reviews, vos avis, pour savoir si je continue ou pas, alors n'hésitez pas à me faire part de vos inquiétudes et de vos envies, je suis à votre écoute.

Rien ne m'appartient.

Merci d'avoir lu mon blabla, bonne lecture !

AO.

**PROLOGUE : LondresParis**.

«_On dit adieu aux gens, pas aux lieux_.» - Dune (Frank Herbert)

Integra regarda le soleil revenir sur le parc de sa propriété londonienne. Elle inspira un grand coup, ravalant les larmes, les gouttes de pluie et la rosée. Puis, elle se détourna de la fenêtre.

Le parquet protesta quand ses bottes le piétinèrent à nouveau, puis, le carrelage prit le relais, criant son arrivée à l'autre bout du manoir. Integra le quittait.

Tout essayait de la retenir, les murs qui attrapaient ses mains, courant sous ses doigts penseurs, les rideaux, s'accrochant à son épaule passante, les souvenirs... Les souvenirs...

Integra les revoyait tous. Ils jouaient devant ses yeux, l'aveuglant.

Deux enfants courant devant elle, menaçant de lui faire perdre l'équilibre. Alucard et elle, enfants.

_I was five and you were six..._

Quand tout allait encore bien, quand le seul souci qui traversait sa jeune vie était de ne pas se faire rattraper par le loup. Par Alucard. Après tout, est-ce que ça avait vraiment changé ?

Non, pas vraiment. Leur terrain de jeu était juste passé du manoir au monde entier.

La jeune femme soupira. Pourtant, elle n'avait pas eu une enfance facile. En termes génériques, on dirait : une mère qui n'avait jamais voulu ou pu voir sa fille, un père absent, même dans la mort, un oncle violent...

Une maison vide. Des murs, des tableaux, des tapis impersonnels et trop grands pour elle. Que comprend-t-on du vide quand on a douze ans ? Que comprend-t-on de la mort quand on a déjà du mal avec la vie ?

Integra suivit du regard les deux enfants.

- Touchée !

- Non, c'est pas vrai !

- Si ! C'est toi l'loup !

Jouer au loup avait toujours été leur jeu favori. Ils n'avaient jamais grandi.

- Miss ! Votre voiture est prête ! appela Walter.

L'illusion se dissout dans le vide, le néant. Après tout, ce manoir n'avait jamais été que du vide... La petite fille dans sa jupette d'écolière disparut en premier, puis vint le garçon avec ses cheveux dans la figure. Integra releva la tête.

Son majordome et père de substitution (le seul trop courageux pour ne pas rajouter du vide dans ce manoir) se tenait sur le pas de la porte, bien droit dans son costume réglementaire impeccable, les mains derrière le dos, son monocle posé sur son oeil. Il regardait la jeune femme pour ce qui semblait être la dernière fois.

Integra hocha la tête :

- Très bien. Je vais descendre.

Elle n'osa pas trop parler. Sa voix était trop incertaine. Une boule lui bloquait la gorge et ses glandes lacrymales étaient décidées à faire des siennes. Elle allait partir.

La jeune femme descendit un étage et se retrouva au rez de chaussée. Un adolescent passa devant elle. Elle le suivit des yeux. Il avait ses longs cheveux noirs dans sa figure et un sourire machiavélique. Il entra dans la cuisine où une jeune fille au visage envahis par des lunettes et l'intense concentration était en train de cuisiner. Il se pencha à son oreille avant de lui murmurer : «_Bouh_»

Elle sursauta, faisant sourire Integra. Toujours aussi cruche. Son visage devint d'un coup très rouge et elle tenta de faire comme si elle ne s'occupait pas de la cuisine, repoussant maladroitement la farine et la pâte.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

- R-rien...

- Ah ? Dans la cuisine ?

Jouer au loup avait toujours été leur jeu favori. Ils grandissaient peu à peu. Ensemble.

- Miss, avez-vous encore quelque chose à rajouter dans la voiture ?

Integra quitta la cuisine, tournant le dos aux deux adolescents ridicules. Elle suivit Walter, enfonçant ses bottes dans le tapis du hall d'entrée. Son majordome l'attendait, là, sur le pas de la porte, la regardant avec inquiétude, les sourcils froncés sous son masque de bienséance. Masque qui n'était jamais tombé malgré leurs vingt ans de vie commune.

- Non, je pense que c'est bon, Walter, merci.

Sans un regard en arrière, la jeune femme passa aux côtés du majordome, tenant avec déférence son manteau sur son bras. Quand le Zéphyr d'une matinée pluvieuse anglaise vint caresser la peau de ses joues, elle frissonna, mais pas de froid. Walter préféra l'aider à mettre son manteau tout de même.

Un jeune homme vint à elle. Une jeune fille se tenait entre eux deux, son manteau sur ses épaules, ses clés en main, frissonnant dans le froid des nuits d'automnes londoniennes. Il souriait toujours. Avec ce sourire ravageur qui avait fait mouiller des dizaines de filles rien qu'à l'entente du nom _d'Alucard_.

- - Merci de m'avoir ramenée.

- Tu n'oublies rien ?

- Euhm, non, pourquoi ?

Ils jouaient toujours au loup. Ils faisaient semblant d'avoir grandi.

- La route est trempée, conduisez prudemment, miss, lui rappela Walter.

- Bien sûr.

Elle se retourna vers lui. Lui. Le manoir chauffé. La tentation de rester pour toujours chez soi. De tourner le dos à l'inconnu. De retirer son manteau et d'aller se rendormir dans son lit, dans son manoir. Dans cette bulle de vide. Elle résista.

Ils jouaient toujours au loup.

- Au revoir, Walter, fit-elle de la voix la plus nette qu'elle put.

- Revenez souvent, miss, lui répondit-il du tac au tac, comme toujours.

Les larmes se lisaient dans ses yeux. Ses ? Elle préférait ne pas y répondre.

Integra se tourna définitivement et descendit les marches du palier de l'imposant manoir. Ses bottes firent crier le gravier de douleur. Elle marcha jusqu'à la voiture et congédia le chauffeur qui venait de lui ouvrir la portière du conducteur. Elle conduisait. Elle maîtrisait sa voiture comme sa propre vie : avec une poigne de fer.

La jeune femme se retourna une dernière fois pour admirer la façade classique de son chez-elle. Home. Ses yeux tombèrent sur le mouchoir blanc que Walter tenait contre ses joues ridées pour ne pas avouer au ciel gris de Londres la peine qu'il partageait avec Integra. C'est toujours plus dur pour ceux qui restent derrière.

La jeune femme monta dans la voiture, s'attacha et fit vombrir le moteur de sa berline noire avant d'appuyer sur l'accélérateur. Les premiers kilomètres seraient les plus durs.

Le gravier crissa sous les roues de sa voiture, cette fois-ci.

Ils jouaient toujours au loup. Ils étaient juste censés avoir grandi.

La route défilait sous ses yeux alertes. Pour l'instant, le trafic était dégagé et aucun embouteillage n'était prévu pour la semaine. Integra avait tenu à partir tôt. La jeune femme se relaxa dans son siège et relâcha légèrement l'accélérateur, rétrogradant. Elle alluma sa radio et activa le mode CD pour écouter l'album _Gray Oceans_ de Cocorosie en boucle. Le paysage défilait devant ses yeux : des manoirs dispersés comme des éclaircies, des bosquets épais, de grandes propriétés. Puis, un petit bourg, ancien cottage paysan rattaché aux châteaux forts des seigneurs anglais. Puis, la campagne à nouveau, les champs de blé à perte de vue, la longue route uniforme. Deux ou trois voitures. Les voix obsédantes de Cocorosie...

Une pancarte maladroite en carton transpercé de gouttes de pluie : Paris. Non. PARIS.

Integra freina brusquement et s'arrêta sur le bas côté juste avant la pancarte itinérante, mettant son clignotant. Elle ne savait pas ce qu'elle faisait. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi elle faisait ça. Elle n'avait jamais vraiment été très sociable...

La pancarte fut abandonnée sur le bas côté, dans l'herbe trempée de larmes, de pluie et de rosée. L'instant d'après, une odeur de tabac froid envahit la cabine avant de sa voiture, en même temps qu'un jeune homme à peine plus âgé qu'elle. Il portait un simple sac à dos à peine rempli, un chapeau de cow-boy, une chemise ouverte, des rangers et un pantalon qui avait vu de meilleurs jours.

Il lui sourit. Pourquoi avait-elle fait ça ?

- Hey, jolie damoiselle, je suis bien tombé pour une fois... Je pourrais même vous payer le trajet avec mon corps si cela vous sied... Où m'emmenez-vous sur votre puissant destrier noir ? s'exclama le jeune homme, une cigarette éteinte à la bouche, un sourire charmeur au coin des lèvres.

- Paris, princesse.

Elle mit son clignotant et re-démarra, propulsant la voiture sur les routes à nouveau, direction Paris, laissant la pancarte en carton pourrir seule dans l'herbe mouillée.

Après quelques minutes de silence, le jeune homme sembla ne plus tenir en place :

- Et que va faire un brillant chevalier à Paris ?

- Enseigner.

- Enseigner ? Oh, j'ai envie de retourner à la fac, là ! Qu'enseigne-t-on ?

- Les lettres classiques. Vous avez un accent français, que faisiez-vous à Londres ? répliqua Integra.

- Manger des fishs and ships. Boire de la Guiness. Marcher çà et là.

- Pas de but précis ?

- Pourquoi en avoir ?

- ... Retour à Paris ?

- Une mignonnette m'y attend...

- Infidèle ?

- J'ai du mal à me fixer. Surtout quand on voit toutes les jeunes filles en fleurs que Dieu met sur mon chemin.

- Catholique en plus, fit Integra en levant les yeux au ciel. Le sexe est interdit avant le mariage...

- J'aime bien quand vous dîtes «sexe». Ça se voit que c'est pas naturel chez vous.

- Pourquoi ça le serait ?

- Le chevalier ne demande qu'un chaste baiser en retour de tous ses services ?

- Non, une cigarette.

- A vos ordres, mon sauveur.

Il saisit une autre cigarette de son paquet et la plaça entre ses lèvres avec sa cousine avant de l'allumer avec son zippo. Puis, il la lui plaça entre ses lèvres pour qu'elle ne se déconcentre pas. Elle tira dessus.

- Roulées. Les Français ont du goût, en fait, dut-elle admettre.

- Et les anglaises peuvent être coincées, dès fois, répliqua-t-il, en tirant sur sa propre cigarette. Trop fidèle peut-être ?

Integra ne put s'empêcher d'avoir un sourire à la fois amer et ironique.

- Oooh, ne dîtes rien, chevalier, je vois tout : vous êtes entièrement à un homme, l'homme de votre vie dans sa jolie redingote toute droite digne du Batman de Tim Burton qui est venu mander votre jolie main ferrée à votre père, ou votre amazone de mère. Après leur accord, il est reparti régler des affaires urgentes à Paris. Paris, autrement dit Sodome. Peu de temps après, un «inconnu qui vous veut du bien» vous envoie une lettre pour vous mettre en garde contre votre beau promis qui serait en train de mener une vie dissolue avec des filles de mauvaise vie à Paris. Folle d'inquiétude, de tristesse et de rage, vous enfilez un manteau, grimpez sur votre destrier et galopez à son secours depuis l'aube !

- Bien essayé, Madame de Staël, mais j'aurais eu du mal à faire toutes ces valises dans l'empressement.

- J'abandonne. Le romantisme ne marche pas avec les anglaises. Dîtes-moi.

- Je viens d'obtenir mon master. Je vais enseigner les lettres classiques à la Sorbonne, à Paris.

- Il n'y a pas de postes à Londres ?

- Si...

- Mais Paris...

- Je dois retrouver quelqu'un là-bas...

- Ah ! Je n'étais pas si loin de la vérité après tout !

Il jeta son mégot par la fenêtre et la dévora du regard. Elle était un peu mal à l'aise. Mais elle avait besoin de parler, de s'exprimer. De dire tout ce qu'elle n'avait jamais pu vraiment dire. Avouer à un inconnu ce qu'elle n'avait jamais pu s'avouer à elle-même. Elle entra dans le centre-ville de Londres.

- Il s'appelle Alucard et c'est mon ami d'enfance... On a grandi ensemble. Il a eu son master de littérature anglaise et il est parti. Je crois qu'il avait besoin d'une nouvelle vie, de nouveaux horizons. Enfin... Nous ne sommes pas véritablement ensemble.

- C'est une amourette de passage ?

- J'aimerai.

- Un long amour torturé digne de Goethe ?

- Tsk... Plutôt.

- Vous êtes du genre à courir après des chimères. Prof de langues mortes.

- Et vous ?

- Moi, je me contente de ce que je trouve.

- Bien sûr. C'est pour ça que vous arpentez l'Europe.

- Un point pour vous. Tenez, une autre cigarette.

Elle l'accepta.

- Ce n'était pas un reproche. Moi aussi j'erre direction Paris, déclara Integra.

- Paris, c'est l'endroit où vous tous les exilés.

- Alors, c'est parti pour Paris, murmura la jeune femme en appuyant sur l'accélérateur alors qu'ils quittaient la banlieue de Londres.


	2. Val de Grâce

**Klein blabla de l'auteur : **Terminé et posté depuis Berlin ! You've got to feel Berlin ! Yeah ! J'espère que ce premier chapitre vous plaira. Alors, évidemment, j'ai encore des reproches à lui faire, mais on va dire que ça va. Dîtes-moi ce que vous en pensez !

**CHAPITRE UN : Val de Grâce. **

- Bon, où est-ce que je te dépose ?

- Près d'une station de métro.

- Très bien...

Integra mit son clignotant et se gara non sans encombres près d'une station. Une fois qu'elle eut coupé le moteur un silence s'installa entre eux deux. Cela faisait près de cinq heures qu'ils faisaient chemin ensemble, côte à côte dans cette voiture, plusieurs kilomètres qu'ils se parlaient de leur vie comme s'ils se connaissaient depuis des années. Comme s'ils n'allaient jamais se revoir. Trois arrêts station service, des dizaines de barres chocolatées, d'innombrables bouteilles de soda, vingt fois la question : «Êtes-vous ensemble ?», une centaine de fous rires, quelques disputes...

Une vie condensée en cinq heures.

- Tu vois, tu peux être décoincée quand tu veux, lui fit Pip. (Oui, il s'appelait Pip)

- L'air de Paris, sans doute... Hey, qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

- Je te donne mon numéro.

- Normalement, on l'écrit sur un papier de la boîte à gants, pas sur la boîte à gants...

- Comme ça, tu seras obligée de le retenir. Tu connaîtras mieux mon numéro que celui d'Alucard.

- Pfff...

- Appelle-moi.

- Hmhm...

- A plus, chevalier errant !

- A plus, princesse...

Il ouvrit la portière, prit son bardas, quelques bouteilles qu'il jeta dans une poubelle non loin de là et s'en alla sans un regard en arrière. Toujours sans un regard en arrière. Comme elle avait été incapable de le faire elle-même. Integra prit un instant pour observer sa démarche nonchalante alors qu'il traversait au feu rouge, son sac à dos sur une épaule, une cigarette à la bouche, sa longue tresse battant son dos.

Son téléphone sonna.

Mon dieu, venait-elle juste de le mater ? Sérieusement, elle commençait à se ramollir. Où était la véritable Integra ? Elle décrocha.

- Oui ?

- Miss, j'étais mort d'inquiétude, êtes-vous bien arrivée ? demanda Walter à l'autre bout du fil.

- Oui, oui, Walter, ne vous inquiétez pas, je viens de me garer juste en bas de l'appartement. Je vais monter tous mes bagages.

- Vous y arrivez, miss ?

- Je vous assure que oui. Merci d'avoir appelé, Walter.

- C'est un plaisir, miss, installez-vous bien.

Elle raccrocha et sortit de sa voiture. Le ciel était encore un peu gris. On était en plein milieu d'après-midi. Il semblait que, malgré l'été, la pluie couvre encore le ciel des grandes villes. La jeune femme passa une main dans ses cheveux avant d'aller ouvrir le coffre où se trouvaient ses dernières valises.

Munie des clés, elle entra dans le hall de l'immeuble et s'engouffra dans l'ascenseur. Même si elle s'était sentie désagréablement assistée quand elle avait su que Walter avait déjà fait deux allers-retours pour transporter toutes ses affaires dans l'appartement, elle était contente de ne pas avoir à porter près de vingt ans de sa vie jusqu'à Paris. L'immeuble semblait désert pour l'instant. Paris semblait à moitié désert, envahie par quelques touristes en vacances. Mais pour les parisiens, il semblait que l'air d'ailleurs était nécessaire pour passer de vraies vacances. Au moins, il n'y aurait personne pour venir lui faire la conversation. Il lui semblait qu'elle avait parlé pendant vingt autres années avec Pip, déjà. Il ne lui restait plus rien à dévoiler.

L'immeuble était assez grand et vaste pour qu'elle ne se sente pas enfermée. Entouré d'arbres, le bâtiment était à l'abri des regards indiscrets et curieux des touristes venus visiter le Val de Grâce. Walter l'avait bien choisi. Etant membre unique de la famille, il l'avait choyée et n'avait pas regardé les dépenses, pourvu qu'elle se sente bien. Elle adorait Walter sans doute autant qu'il l'adorait, elle. Elle savait qu'elle pouvait l'appeler dès qu'elle n'allait pas très bien, mais... Integra se voyait très mal lui expliquer ses petits soucis émotionnels.

La jeune femme fit rouler ses deux valises jusqu'à la chambre 46, au quatrième étage et arriva devant sa porte.

La voici. Elle était là, arrivée, dans sa nouvelle vie, sa nouvelle chambre. Finis les manoirs isolés, elle était désormais en pleine ville. Dès qu'elle aurait mis les choses aux point avec Alucard, elle retournerait vivre au manoir. C'était là-bas qu'elle voulait finir ses jours. Elle n'était pas aventurière comme Pip, elle aimait bien l'endroit où elle avait vécu toutes ces années. Trop attachée à ses souvenirs...

Integra ouvrit la porte de sa chambre et poussa d'un coup d'épaule la porte de son appart avant de déboucher dans un petit couloir sombre. Malgré les passages de Walter, le bois sentait encore le renfermé et les ténèbres avaient envahi les moindres recoins de la pièce. Pour cela, Integra lui en était plutôt reconnaissante. Elle n'aimait pas avoir la lumière du soleil sur son visage quand elle travaillait.

Plusieurs cartons l'attendaient là, encore fermés, en attente de son propre rangement. C'était à elle d'organiser sa vie, désormais. Tout cet espace lui appartenait. Elle pouvait y faire régner l'ordre ou le désordre, comme bon lui semblait.

Elle soupira.

C'est quand elle alla poser ses valises dans le luxueux salon, qu'elle s'en rendit compte...

Elle n'était pas seule. Le parquet grinçait dans la salle d'à côté. Elle se tendit. S'était-elle trompée de chambre ? Non, c'était bien la 46, c'étaient bien ses cartons... Elle n'avait jamais entendu parler d'une quelconque idée de collocation, l'idée même lui donnait des frissons... Elle avait quelques secrets qu'elle n'avait pas envie de partager.

Que fallait-il faire ? Les bruits de pas se rapprochaient. Etait-ce un cambrioleur ? Etait-il armé ? Qui était-ce ? Que fallait-il...

Ses pensées furent coupées court.

Son odeur. Sa présence. Son regard. Lui.

Elle se retourna lentement, comme si elle avait peur qu'il la prenne à la gorge. Et il aurait pu. Mais pas dans le sens qu'elle voulait. Dès fois, elle préférait la violence à Sa douceur.

Il était là. Dans toute sa splendeur. Entièrement nu, trempé d'une douce froide récente.

Integra sentit le sang pulser dans ses veines et s'affluer jusque dans ses joues. Elle baissa directement les yeux. Avant de s'apercevoir que c'était pire. Elle se détourna alors entièrement. Son coeur battait la chamade. Elle se sentait comme une adolescente devant sa star préférée en live. Elle l'entendit rire derrière elle. Un petit rire discret, hautain, bas, sombre et surtout incroyablement sensuel.

- Tu ne m'as pas rappelé. Je me suis inquiété, fit-il d'un ton pas du tout naturel. Mais elle pouvait sentir le reproche derrière sa voix profonde et plaisante.

Evidemment qu'il savait ce qu'elle aimait. Ils avaient passé leur enfance ensemble après tout. Si elle trouvait du thé fumant dans la cuisine, elle ne serait même pas étonnée. Mais, le voir nu dans sa chambre... Non...

- Tu ne réponds pas non plus à mes appels, rétorqua-t-elle.

- Quoi ? Je suis devenu si laid que tu n'arrives même plus à me regarder en face ? se moqua-t-il.

Elle détestait quand il savait tout d'elle. Pourquoi était-elle devenue son amie d'enfance, déjà ? Ah oui... L'incident du thé...

Puis, elle sentit sa peau rentrer en contact avec la sienne. La peau froide et mouillée la fit sursauter, mais elle ne recula pas. En fait, elle ne voulait pas reculer. A la fois pour son honneur et pour... autre chose. Il saisit doucement son menton et la força à se tourner pour qu'elle le regarde. Elle ne résista pas. Pourquoi ? Parce que son ventre était en train de la brûler ? Parce qu'elle se sentait si attirée, si hypnotisée par lui. Parce qu'elle ne voyait pas, au fond, pourquoi lui refuser ça. C'était si... parfait.

Ah oui... L'incident de la fête.

Il se rapprocha d'elle, d'un petit pas mesuré mais ferme. Comment savait-il avec autant d'exactitude ce qu'elle voulait ? Etait-il télépathe, quelque chose comme ça ? Il était bien plus grand qu'elle et elle avait son visage presque planté dans ses pectoraux. Elle savait qu'il avait un sourire. Ce sourire. Le sourire qui la faisait fondre.

Tous ses sens étaient sollicités : la vue, l'odorat, le toucher, l'ouïe et... le goût. Il venait de poser doucement ses lèvres sur les siennes, rapidement, à peine pour une fraction de seconde et il la lâcha, reculant et se postant devant la fenêtre, observant la cour intérieure. Integra sentit tout de suite la sensation de perte, de vide et de froid l'assaillir. La présence d'Alucard contre elle lui manquait déjà. Elle secoua la tête et se rendit dans la cuisine où une théière fumait encore. Elle se servit. Du thé à la bergamote. Son préféré.

- Londres - Paris, c'est un sacré chemin, tu as conduis tout le trajet ?

- Je suis une grande fille, maintenant, répliqua-t-elle en regagnant le salon avec sa tasse de thé.

- Je sais... murmura-t-il avec un sourire, lui faisant toujours dos.

Integra se posta sur le pas de la porte qui menait au salon. Elle le regardait. Pour une fois, c'était elle qui l'espionnait et pas l'inverse. Elle observait son dos musculeux, sa peau trempée, ses longs cheveux noirs, collés contre son dos, contrastant avec sa peau blanche.

Comme elle aurait voulu qu'il reste. Comme elle aurait voulu qu'il lui appartienne. Qu'il vive là, avec elle. Qu'il soit là quand elle rentre, qu'il lui fasse à manger pendant qu'elle corrigeait ses copies, qu'il ne regarde aucune autre femme... Ah oui, voilà le problème.

Etonnée par le calme d'Alucard, la jeune femme s'approcha de lui et s'apprêtait à lui demander ce qu'il faisait quand elle vit qu'il regardait avec un grand sourire l'homme de la fenêtre en face. C'était un jeune homme à peine plus âgé qu'elle, peut-être même plus jeune qu'Alucard, une paire de jumelles à la main qui regardait le corps finement sculpté d'Alucard, estomaqué. Integra ferma d'un mouvement vif les rideaux bleus et regarda son ami d'enfance, courroucée :

- Je peux savoir ce que tu fais ?

- Il te matait avec ses jumelles, je l'en ai dissuadé.

- Toi, le gardien de ma chasteté ? s'offusqua-t-elle.

- Oui, répondit-il sérieusement en se tournant vers elle.

Son regard aussi noir que les pires ténèbres de sa solitude la plantèrent là, sa tasse de thé encore chaude à la main. Il était sérieux, comme il était rarement. Et il était terriblement sexy quand il était sérieux. En fait, il était terriblement sexy quoiqu'il fasse. Il passa doucement un bras autour de sa taille et l'attira à lui, plus doucement qu'avant, mais ce contact était presque menaçant. Son autre main vint se poser sur sa joue pour qu'elle ne détourne pas les yeux :

- Tu es à moi, Integra. Ne l'oublie pas. Personne d'autre n'a le droit de te toucher, ni même de te regarder ou de te côtoyer...

Elle se dégagea d'un geste assez brusque pour le dissuader de recommencer et assez doux pour ne pas renverser son thé. Integra sentait son corps brûler et sa chemise trempée lui coller au corps. Elle était mal à l'aise. Pour se donner contenance, elle but une gorgée de thé et s'installa nonchalamment dans le canapé.

- Tu n'as aucun droit sur moi, se contenta-t-elle de dire sèchement.

Puis, elle regarda ailleurs. Histoire d'être crédible. Il la regardait, toujours planté devant la fenêtre aux rideaux tirés. Un silence s'installa entre eux. Integra regardait son thé chaud jouer contre la porcelaine froide de la tasse. Alucard la regardait.

- Et d'ailleurs, pourquoi je serais à toi ? Tu es toujours avec quelqu'un d'autre. Tu attires toutes les filles comme des mouches et dès qu'une fille te fait les yeux doux, tu es incapable de résister !

Integra avait du mal à croire qu'elle disait les choses d'une façon aussi crue. Elle avait encore énormément de choses à dire aussi franchement à Alucard, toute une vie de mensonges à dévoiler. Et il n'y avait que lui qui puisse l'entendre. Pip ou les autres pouvaient l'écouter, l'entendre, peut-être la comprendre. Mais elle avait besoin de dire ça à Alucard.

Et c'était justement la personne qui ne pouvait pas le savoir. Alors, elle se tut.

- Va t'habiller, se contenta-t-elle de rajouter en replongeant dans sa tasse de thé.

Il n'obéit évidemment pas. Il la regardait, le visage indéchiffrable. Alucard était vraiment un homme dur à déchiffrer. Depuis le temps qu'ils se connaissaient, Integra ne pouvait même pas dire ce à quoi il pensait. Elle but une gorgée de thé. Le liquide brûlant lui fit du bien. Mine de rien, sa chemise trempée collait encore à sa peau et la faisait frissonner. Elle s'en voulait. Elle avait été faible. Elle aurait mieux fait de ne rien dire et de faire comme si elle s'en fichait.

Mais voilà. Elle ne s'en fichait pas. Et son indifférence habituelle lui manquait grandement.

Le coussin vert olive du canapé s'enfonça sous le poids d'un homme imposant. D'Alucard qui s'asseyait à ses côtés. Il la dévorait du regard, l'enflammant. Elle ne devrait pas être aussi sensible à ses regards, mais quand elle savait qu'il posait les yeux sur elle, qu'il ne regardait qu'elle… Integra releva doucement la tête. Ils étaient diablement proches. Pourquoi jouait-il avec elle après l'avoir laissée sans nouvelles pendant plusieurs mois. Il ne l'avait même pas félicitée quand elle avait eu son diplôme, ni son poste dans la même université. A quoi jouait-il ?

Mais elle savait très bien, en réalité : au loup.

Elle se tourna à nouveau vers lui. Il la regardait, assis nu à ses côtés et sa main aux longs doigts blancs vint chasser les mèches blondes qui tombaient sur son visage, l'empêchant de le voir. Elle l'aimait. C'était irrémédiable, comme une maladie incurable. Elle l'aimait.

C'était à la fois la chose la plus banale du monde et la plus atroce. Là, tout de suite, elle voulait le lui dire. Au moins ça. Elle voulait lui dire en toute franchise : « Je t'aime » C'était pathétiquement banal et pourtant, la jeune femme, qui n'était pas du genre à trembler devant le danger, se surprenait à hésiter comme une jeune fille.

- Alucard, écoute, se lança-t-elle, faisant de gros efforts pour que sa voix ne tremble pas. Je…

Il se leva et lui fit dos, sans un mot, avant de rentrer dans la salle de bain.

Integra baissa les yeux. Il lui semblait que le monde se dérobait sous elle. Bien sûr. Ça aurait été trop beau. Elle aurait pu mettre fin à tout cela, à ce sempiternel jeu, là. Mais non. Alucard avait encore envie de jouer.

La honte ne tarda pas à arriver. Elle s'en voulait. Elle n'aurait pas du sentir ce qu'elle avait senti. Lui dire…_ça_… en premier, c'était honteux. C'était perdre. Et les deux étaient mauvais perdants. Ils avaient toujours été mauvais perdants. Heureusement, il ne l'avait pas laissée finir.

La jeune femme se leva, posa sa tasse presque vide sur la table basse, se débarrassa de sa chemise trempée, la jetant négligemment sur le canapé et ouvrit sa valise bleue, encore posée dans le hall d'entrée. De là, elle en sortit un chevalet.

Ce n'était pas un grand chevalet, il devait être de taille normale, juste assez pour poser une toile idéale pour un portrait. Elle le déplia et le monta de manière experte, comme si elle l'avait fait toute sa vie. Puis, elle le posa devant la fenêtre, entrouvrant les rideaux pour laisser un peu de la lumière sombre de fin d'après-midi entrer dans la pièce. Enfin, elle prit une pochette cartonnée, verte, marquée d'un grand IV en chiffres romains, au feutre noir. Elle l'ouvrit et en sortit une liasse de feuilles à gros carreaux, dont les interlignes commençaient à s'effacer sous l'âge et les coups de gommes, supportant à peine l'écriture pattes de mouches, raturée faite au crayon de papier de la jeune femme. Elle cala la dernière page à moitié blanche dans le cadre destiné à une toile, redimensionna le cadre pour qu'il puisse tenir les feuilles et, amenant un tabouret à elle, se mit au travail.

Ce qui était nécessaire, c'était avant tout l'état d'esprit. Integra prenait souvent deux minutes avant d'écrire. Pour être dans le bain, si vous me pardonnez l'expression. Elle ferma les yeux, son crayon à la main, assise devant son chevalet. Comme un raz-de-marée, son imagination l'emporta dans d'autres lieux, dans d'autres temps. Une époque familière.

« _Octave est au Temple de Jupiter. Il est à genoux, tête recouverte par un des plis de son manteau et il prie. L'odeur de l'encens l'enivre. Il a peur. Il ose se l'avouer, mais pas le montrer. _

_Demain, il va combattre. Il va monter sur un des navires de sa flotte et affronter celle de Cléopâtre. La meilleure flotte du monde. Il avait peu d'espoir. Elle avait des alliés. Marc Antoine était à ses côtés, comme un fidèle toutou, prêt à mettre à la disposition de cette femme de l'Enfer tout son savoir de général aguerri. _

_Demain, il va montrer sur un des navires de sa propre flotte, avec ces hommes affamés et sans courage, des généraux battus d'avance. Et sa propre faiblesse. _»

Alucard sortit de la salle de bain, vêtu d'une chemise blanche entr'ouverte sur son torse tout aussi pâle, sa veste noire, négligemment jetée sur son épaule, son pantalon noir enfilé avec un faux négligé. Alucard était de ces dandys parisiens qui s'efforcent de ne pas avoir l'air apprêté quand ils sont frisés comme des Saint-Jean de procession. Mais personne n'osait protester ou se moquer de lui : il était tellement beau.

Mais sa beauté se fit royalement ignorer par Integra qui était en train d'écrire à son chevalet. Alucard avait trouvé ça drôle, cette idée d'écrire sur un chevalet, habituellement destiné à la peinture. Il aurait bien vu des auteurs écrire au feutre ou sur l'ordinateur, mais sur des feuilles à un chevalet… D'ailleurs, il ne savait même pas ce qu'elle écrivait. Elle ne lui avait jamais fait lire ce qui avait occupé une grande partie de sa vie.

Il savait qu'Integra, si elle l'avait voulu, aurait pu obtenir un diplôme bien plus prestigieux avec une place honorable et elle aurait pu aussi enseigner dans les plus prestigieuses universités malgré son jeune âge, mais… Elle était sobrement professeur de Lettres Classiques à la Sorbonne. Quadrilingue : anglais, latin, français et grec, dans l'ordre. Mais il y avait quelque chose d'autre dans sa vie.

Certains auraient pu dire : un beau jeune homme, mais Alucard n'aurait jamais été un frein à sa carrière, au contraire. D'autres auraient dit : la vie de famille, en ricanant sans doute. Mais Alucard savait bien.

Integra était une passionnée. Une artiste comme on en faisait plus.

Voyez-vous, elle ne se contentait pas d'écrire trois vers à la va vite dans un café avant de les publier partout à tort et à travers pour la gloire illusoire de deux commentaires positifs.

Integra était le Virgile du XXIième siècle. Mais ce siècle l'ignorait encore. Elle mourrait sans doute jeune encore, terrassée d'une maladie incurable pour l'époque, priant ses compagnons, le priant, de brûler son œuvre jugée inachevée avant de rendre son dernier souffle, rejoignant l'Elysée bien méritée.

Alors, il pourrait porter ses mains et ses yeux impurs, avides et concupiscents sur les pages cornées du futur chef d'œuvre. Il pourrait lire l'oeuvre de la vie d'Integra, cette petite clé qui lui manquait pour comprendre l'énigme qui bouillonnait sous ce grand joli front. Il pourrait juger de la postérité entière de la jeune femme, décidant oui ou non d'offrir son chef d'œuvre aux misérables humains qui l'ont méprisé toute sa vie.

Mais pour l'instant, l'œuvre en question était encore en cours d'écriture. Elle était là, si proche et si inaccessible, à l'image de sa créatrice.

Il l'admirait, vraiment. Elle se tenait là, l'ignorant, plongée complètement dans son ouvrage, le dos droit, les yeux rivés sur le chevalet devant elle, la main, dès fois hésitante, dès fois rapide alors qu'elle couvrait ses pages de son écriture mal assurée. Ses longs cheveux blonds flottant le long de ses épaules nues pour aller cascader en toute liberté sur sa peau d'albâtre. Il sourit. Sa nudité pouvait être vue comme sensuelle, mais… Mais pas sur Integra. Integra, elle, semblait… aussi inaccessible qu'une princesse de conte de fée dans sa grande tour. Ou non… Non, pas une princesse… Une Impératrice, la Reine des Neiges dans sa tour d'éléphantine et de glace. Integra était inaccessible. Et c'était justement ce pourquoi il la voulait.

Il regarda ses sourcils froncés sous l'effort de la concentration et ses lèvres murmurer les mots qui lui semblaient appropriés. Il se demandait ce qu'elle écrivait. Mais rien que la regarder écrire suffisait pour satisfaire sa curiosité malsaine d'elle. Il aimait son regard, d'un bleu clair et profond plongé dans ses mots, dans cet autre monde qu'elle s'ouvrait et dont elle lui claquait la porte au nez. Cet autre monde qu'il ne pourrait jamais envahir. Ce devait être pour cela, au fond, qu'il n'arrivait pas à faire fondre la forteresse. Il resterait toujours le donjon.

Il voulu ouvrir la bouche pour dire quelque chose. Au revoir, chérie. A bientôt. Si tu pouvais être concentrée sur moi aussi. Je ne te plais vraiment pas ? Et si tu me laissais essayer ?

Je t'aime… Oh, si tu savais comme je t'aime…

Il baissa les yeux et sortit, fermant doucement la porte derrière lui, sans un mot.

Quand Integra releva la tête, Alucard avait disparu.


End file.
